


Connoisseur

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya's guests have different tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connoisseur

He does not offer his best dishes to Muraki. Years spent smoking those crude Western cigarettes have dulled his friend's palate, and Muraki is more interested in good wine than good sashimi. It was an annoyance at first, but now it is too petty to be considered.

Oriya pours the sake, eats his chef's lesser efforts, watches Muraki smile.

Hisoka does not smile, nor does he drink anything but tea. He responds in kind, though, when Oriya offers that tea with all ceremony. He eats slowly, neatly, without compliment but giving each course its due.

Oriya's chef will be pleased.


End file.
